UK Episode 7-08
Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? the improvisation show in which comedy, entertainment, inspiration, and drama are all abandoned in favor of a few silly games, featuring tonight: * The star of stage, screen, the Edinburgh Festival, and beer commercials, Stephen Frost * Then star of stage, sitcoms, and now the Royal Shakespeare Company, Josie Lawrence * Plus, star of school nativity plays, auditions, and Colin Mochrie lookalike contests, Colin Mochrie * Star of a couple of films, a hit sitcom, and nineteen series of Whose Line Is It Anyway? Ryan Stiles Ladies and gentlemen, the contestants. :(Introduction reused in UK Episode 7-10) Games * Superheroes ** Colin - Bimbo Woman ** Ryan - Captain Hallucination ** Stephen - Over-Indulgence Boy ** Josie - Carpet Appreciation Girl ** Crisis: Peroxide shortage * Fixed Expression ** Ryan - Shocked ** Josie - Very happy ** Colin - Constipated ** Scene: Ryan is a policeman who's stopped Colin and Josie for speeding * Film Dub ** Performers: Stephen, Ryan, and Colin ** Scene: The salesman arrives * Old Job, New Job ** Performers: Josie and Ryan, with Stephen ** Scene: Josie and Ryan are trying to book into a hotel and finally make contact with Stephen, who is a bellhop ** Old job: Stephen used to be in airport security * Narrate for Each Other ** Performers: Colin and Ryan ** Scene: Colin is a woman who has come to Ryan's hardware store * Hats ** World's worst audition tape or show reel * Props : wl prop uk 0708a.jpg|Colin and Ryan wl prop uk 0708b.jpg|Stephen and Josie * Sound Effects ** Performers: Ryan (sounds) and Colin (acting) ** Scene: Taking a seat on the plane * Party Quirks ** Host: Stephen *** Josie - Finds bald heads irresistible *** Colin - Thinks the room is filling with water *** Ryan - Lives whole life in a minute * Psychiatrist ** Psychiatrist: Josie ** Musician: Richard *** Colin - An Austrian who thinks he's an armadillo *** Ryan - A Greek in love with a cameraman Winners * Everybody Credits * Winners read the credits in the style of four excitable traders on the stock exchange Trivia * First playing of "Hats" Gallery wl film dub uk 0708.jpg|"Film Dub" Hats Gallery wl hats uk 0708 01.jpg|Hey, you don't mess with Judge Dredd. wl hats uk 0708 02.jpg|Put the wagons in a square. wl hats uk 0708 03.jpg|Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas, little children!! wl hats uk 0708 04.jpg|I'm gonna get you, Barber of Seville! wl hats uk 0708 05.jpg|Frankly Scarlett... I can't hear you, what? wl hats uk 0708 06.jpg|Dumbo, take five. wl hats uk 0708 07.jpg|Okay boys, we're going over that ridge and we're gonna kill those Germans, all of 'em. wl hats uk 0708 08.jpg|Das boot! wl hats uk 0708 09.jpg|What... what... what parrot? wl hats uk 0708 10.jpg|I said all hands on deck; leave Dick alone. wl hats uk 0708 11.jpg|We're gonna kill all the Germans, sir? wl hats uk 0708 12.jpg|Gotta have a gimmick... Category:UK episodes